A graphical user interface on a mobile electronic device may be rendered on a display screen in accordance with a theme, which specifies the visual attributes associated with fields in the user interface. In some themes, different visual attributes may be associated with specific fields. Visual attributes may include things such as colours, fonts, font-size, font-weight, background images, etc. Accordingly, the theme governs the look-and-feel of the user interface. Different themes may be applied to change the look-and-feel of a user interface without affecting the substantive functioning of the interface.
When creating themes, it is common to assign the same color to multiple regions. However, it can then be quite laborious for a designer to subsequently adjust the colors of the multiple regions. Similarly, making a new theme that is similar to an existing theme but with different colors can be quite laborious as well.
It would be advantageous to provide for a method or device in which the colors associated with a theme could be adjusted or varied with relative ease.